ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Rises
Savior This story is for Bloody's and Cinder's writing contest. It is estimated to have about 10-15 chapters. WARNING-This story is rated between E-10+ and Teen. There is mild cursing and many scenes of violence. Reader discretion is advised. Characters CatGeorge.png|Rain(Please Click to see it Better)-She-cat CatJeremy.jpg|Jeremy-Tom CatJohn.jpg|Luke-Tom CatLuna.png|Luna(The Savior/Guide)-She-cat CatPaul.jpg|James-Tom CatRingo.jpg|Jayla-She-cat Chapter 1-Rain Rain was curled up in her nest. She didn't live with Twolegs but didn't live with the Clans either. The Clan cats called her a 'Loner'. She didn't know what it meant, but guessed it wasn't as bad as being called a 'Kittypet'. She awoke and stretched, then groomed her long, gray fur. She blinked her milky green eyes and looked around at the bright green forest. She stepped out and sniffed the air. She licked her lips as she smelt mouse and looked around. She spotted it, not very far away, and she began to prowl towards it. She unsheathed her claws, and was about to leap, when a flash of orange and white fur shot past, and the mouse was gone. Rain's fur bristled. That would have been her breakfast! She padded forward a few paces, still keeping low to the ground, until she saw the orange bundle of fur eating the mouse. She curled her lip and was about to leap when she saw brown bengal fur pad up beside the orange tom. The bengal sat down beside the tom. "Great catch, James." She meowed. The orange tom looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Jayla. Would you like me to catch you something?" He asked. "No thank you, I'm not hungry right now." The she-cat said. The tom nodded and went back to eating. Rain decided to not interfere with them. They didn't seem too hostile, but they did take her mouse. She guessed she could just catch something else for her breakfast. She slowly and quietly backed away and padded back to her nest and padded into the forest in that direction to search for prey. After Rain ate a squirrel that morning, Rain went out to explore the forest. Then she came to a part in the forest she hadn't been to before. She was in the middle of walking when she heard a rustle in the bushes beside her. She froze and slowly turned her head to look. A pair of pale yellow eyes were glowing and glaring at her. She took a few paces backward, and a lean black tom slowly came out of the bush. Rain's pupils shrank in fear of what the tom might do to her. "Who are you?" The tom asked in a dark voice. "I-I am Rain." She meowed. The tom sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "What are you doing in these parts of the forest, Rain?" He asked, his voice a bit less dark. "I was exploring..." Rain meowed. The tom's eyes darkened a little. "You should not be exploring in these parts. There is a big revolution going on, and you don't want to get caught up in it. I suggest you get back to where you live." The tom meowed. Rain nodded and turned around and walked away, not daring to look over her shoulder. That tom was strange... what did he mean? Revolution? ''Rain thought to herself as she walked. Chapter 2 Rain was curled up in her nest, dreaming... ''Rain was in a foggy forest, alone. Bats flew over head. Rain's milky green eyes glowed as she gazed around. Then a pair of beautiful aqua blue eyes shone from the fog, and a black she-cat stepped into the clearing that Rain was in. '' ''"Who are you?" Rain asked. She felt more at peace meeting this cat, unlike the black tom she had met that day, even though she didn't even learn his name. "I am Luna. I am here with a message for you." The she-cat meowed. "A message?" Rain meowed, confused. Lune nodded, then closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them. They were glowing brighter and she stared off into space as she spoke. "'Five young cats will save the forest from a perpetual darkness.'" She spoke with a voice different than her own, as if another cat's spirit was using her body to talk to Rain. Luna blinked and her eyes turned back to their normal blue glow when she looked at Rain. "So I am apart of this prophecy?" Rain asked. Luna nodded. "Yes, you along with four other cats in the forest. You must unite with them to complete the prophecy and destroy the darkness that is threatening to take over the entire forest." Luna meowed. "But, I don't know any other cat in this forest!" Rain exclaimed. "Well then you'd better try and meet some new cats. If this prophecy isn't completed, you will either have to join the dark ranks, or you will be killed by them." Luna meowed and began to fade. "Wait! I need to know more! How do I know which cats are in the prophecy?" Rain called. But Luna was already gone. Rain woke up panting. Now she was confused. There were so many cats in the forest. How could she tell which cats were actually a part of the prophecy? Chapter 3 Rain was padding through the forest, searching for the three different cats she had met the day before. She tried looking for the orange tom and bengal she-cat first. She went to the place she had last seen them, at the part of the forest where they caught the mouse. She quickly padded along until she finally founded the spot she was the day before and sniffed the air. The scent of the orange tom was fresh and she followed the trail to a small clearing. She stayed hidden in the undergrowth as she saw the brown bengal she-cat sleeping in a nest and the orange tom nowhere to be seen. Rain padded out into the clearing slowly and quietly, making sure to not awaken the she-cat. She looked around, trying to find the orange tom. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" A voice hissed behind her. Rain turned around and saw the orange tom with a white chest and paws with goldish-brown eyes. His fur was bristling. "I mean no harm." Rain meowed. The bengal she-cat woke up and was quickly on her paws. She unsheathed her claws. "James, who is this?" The she-cat asked. "I don't know. I came back here and I just saw her sticking her nose where she shouldn't be." The orange tom snarled. Rain's fur began to bristle. "I was only coming here to look for you both!" She hissed. The tom curled his lip. "How do you even know who we are?" "I saw you both in the forest yesterday. I didn't want to interfere. Then I had a vision in a dream last night. There was a black cat named Luna who told me of a prophecy that I and four other cats are supposed to unite and defeat some dark force. I was wondering if either of you had had that dream." Rain explained. The she-cat looked at the tom, then at Rain. "I have also had a dream with a black she-cat about a prophecy." She meowed. "So have I." The tom meowed. "Then we three are a part of the prophecy." Rain meowed. "What is your name?" The tom asked. "I am Rain." Rain meowed. "I am James, and this is Jayla." The orange tom meowed. Jayla's fur bristled as she looked at James. "I can introduce myself!" She objected, then looked at Rain. "Glad to meet you." She meowed Rain nodded and smiled. "We have two more cats to find who are in the prophecy." James meowed and looked at the two she-cats. "Does anybody know any other place to look?" "I do." Rain meowed. "I encountered another cat yesterday as well, a pretty far ways away from here. He was a black tom like Luna, but with pale yellow eyes. Have either of you seen him before?" Rain asked. The two other cats shook their heads. "I guess I'll lead then. Follow me." Rain meowed and she led James and Jayla through the forest to the place where she had met the black tom. When they got there, there was no sign of the black tom Rain had met before. "I guess we should go farther into the forest." Rain meowed and they went farther into the forest into a place Rain, James or Jayla had never been to before. Chapter 4-Rain Category:Tawny's Stuff Category:Original Story Category:Teen